


婚纱摄影了解一下

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [5]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 小两口被忽悠去照婚纱照（伪）的故事
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 2





	婚纱摄影了解一下

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.5.3

激情短打，一发完小甜饼

全是编的，我的脑洞，别当真

照片带来的脑洞（照片下一页）

切勿上升

——

高峰和栾云平这两天有点儿犯愁。

——

栾家，地地道道的老北京，祖上留下一完整的四合院，没有被人加盖和分隔，整整齐齐四四方方的，院门一关就是一方天地。  
长辈们都换了新房，老房子空闲下来，高峰和栾云平就经常住在这个离剧场近一点儿的院儿里。

不像一般的年轻人，他俩特别喜欢四合院的生活。  
栾云平喜欢养花草，院子大，空地多，栾云平就在院里大显身手，全种上了花草树木。最大的成就是种了棵桃树，近几年长势喜人，花开得好，秋天的果子结得也多，看着就欢喜。  
老高真的有点儿老艺术家的风格，在屋里养了两只八哥鸟，得闲的时候泡一壶茶坐在院子里教八哥说话能教一上午，乐此不疲。高峰是个好教习，这俩鸟却不是什么好学生，教了几年只学会了一句“老高！老高！”见谁都叫老高。气的高峰总骂栾云平给他教坏了鸟。

——

不过这两天，他俩犯了愁，不光是他俩，全胡同都有点犯愁。为什么呢，这胡同一直是安静的过日子的，前两天胡同口突然开了一家婚纱摄影，天天拿个大喇叭做广告“婚纱摄影了解一下！婚纱摄影了解一下！新店开业优惠促销，一律八折，一律八折了啊！”  
按照德云时间，上午正是演员们补觉的好时机。也是婚纱摄影的大喇叭叫的最欢快的时候。睡眠不足，两个人天天顶着大大的黑眼圈上班，叫苦不迭。

这周一高峰又是一大早被吵醒，压住自己的起床气，然后照例去看看鸟，不看不要紧一看就坏了事。  
自己辛辛苦苦教了两年的八哥儿，啥也没学会。这两天的大喇叭倒是教学成果显著。八哥儿看见高峰过来，兴奋的蹦来蹦去，一个说“婚纱摄影了解一下！”另一个就接“一律八折！一律八折！”  
高峰积攒一周的怨气终于爆发了。

“云平，云平，我吃饭做好了在锅里，你一会儿起来吃。我先出去一趟啊。”  
还坐在床上迷迷瞪瞪的人抬头看看他，“这一大早的去哪啊？”  
“这婚纱摄影太不像话了，我找他们理论去！”  
栾云平一听这个也来劲儿了，“你等等我，我也去。干了，这一天天的吵闹着，早就想找他们干一架了。”  
一拍即合。

高峰逼着栾云平吃过早点。  
两个人学着点儿社会人的痞气，还学的挺不错，社会栾和他的糕小弟雄赳赳气昂昂的出了门。

——

事实证明，搞推销的比说相声的更会忽悠。  
高峰和栾云平抱着干架的决心出门，拿着拍照的发票回家。

“哎，老高，我那身灰大褂搁哪儿了？”

“咱再穿西服照一身吧？还是运动服啊？”

“运动服吧，我也找找我内蓝大褂，蓝的显瘦。”

拿了几套衣服的两个人再次出门，这次是兴高采烈，满面春风。

进影楼的时候高峰有点后悔，“不是来找茬儿闹事儿的嘛，怎么就改成照相了呢？我这都多少年没照过相了，要不咱还是算了，回吧？”  
“钱都交了，由不得你反悔。好多年没照今天正好照，总不能这么多年了，咱俩还没张正经合影吧？”栾云平还是了解高峰，弄得他毫无反驳的理由。

“您再靠近一点，哎，对，有点动作，咱这也不是拍证件照。”  
别看高峰平时学个大姑娘小媳妇的可在行了，正儿八经的让他发挥表现力的时候他反倒放不开了。摄影师给摆的动作，他做起来及其不协调，都快同手同脚了。  
“唉，这也不行啊，太僵硬了。要不您放松一下？就平时的生活工作状态就好。您随便，我们抓拍。”

栾云平笑得嘴都要咧到后脑勺了。“高老师，你这也不行啊！哈哈哈哈哈”  
“不许笑了！！回家让你知道你男人行不行！”这人，不让说啊，还恼了。脸颊通红。

打打闹闹的好不容易拍完了一整套照片，两个人从影楼走出来已经是下午了，太阳正在落山，夕阳的红光融化在他们的背上。

“走吧，去趟小超市，晚上给你做炸酱面吃。”

——

吃完晚饭，栾云平靠在床头玩手机。

高峰走进来，“云平，你最近是不是胖了啊？我上午看你穿着内大褂都有点扣不住了啊。”  
栾云平这爆脾气腾的就上来了，说啥都行，就是不能说他胖。“不可能！你自己胖不要拉着我，你不信我现在穿给你你好好看看！！！”  
嘿，正中下怀。

栾云平现在可不知道，今夜之后自己为什么会一看见灰大褂就莫名其妙的脸红。

吃饱喝足一抹嘴的糕，眼睛滴溜溜的转，嘿，上午不是说好了嘛，回家让你知道你男人行不行！

——

影楼也不再打广告了，他俩的照片也取回来了，生活又回到正轨。

唯一与以前不同的是，客厅的墙上挂上了一张大照片，是影楼送的。

“哥，我们挑来挑去就觉得这张照的好。开业优惠嘛，给你们放大了做了相框。您以后再来啊！”

真是的，怎么放大这张呢？看这个样子，正是高峰恼羞成怒的威胁自己的时候。栾云平现在一看到这个也想恼羞成怒，羞愤而死得了！

不过啊，还真的是……挺好看的。

还……挺有点儿结婚照片的感觉。

不管怎么脸红，栾云平和高峰还是默契的坚持把照片挂在了客厅。

——

院子里的两只八哥还在喋喋不休的“婚纱摄影了解一下！婚纱摄影了解一下！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 中间应该安排一辆小自行车啊，嘿嘿嘿，AO3申请成功了就是应该造作一下。等我晚上回去写∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> 小自行车就是《灰大褂》，系列里有


End file.
